Nothing Lasts Forever
by Pandemonium1995
Summary: [Merging of "Final Exit" and "Black Gives Way To Blue"] Life is short, so value what you have right now, or else it'll slip away and you will regret what you did because you took it for granted. That is Rias Gremory and her peerage's lesson in this story the hard way. Warning: OOC'ness and Suicide/Major Character Death. COMPLETE!
1. Final Exit

"Issei and others talking"

 **[Ddraig talking.]**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Song lyrics.**_

* * *

 **Taken from light novel vol 10; Issei's POV**

"….Ise, will you protect me?"

…..Why do you ask such a thing suddenly…..? I don't know, but my answer is obvious!

"Of course, I will protect Buchou!"

"…And Asia?"

"Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"

"And Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"

I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention are at all.

But, Buchou asks with a lower tone.

"…Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes…."

"…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"

….

I don't get the meaning of this question….. But, to me…..

"….Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"

The moment I said that.

"-! Baka!"[3]

She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left the clubroom.

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia goes after Buchou.

Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying…?

"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"

Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou.

….

Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded.

….Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?

"That wasn't right, Ise-kun."

Kiba makes a sigh.

"….N-not right as in what?"

"That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."

"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."

Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?

"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."

Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!

"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"

Even Irina was mad.

"….You are the worst."

Ooooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!

I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?

I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno-san.

"The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."

…..Seriously?

Is it that serious? B-But….. It's my fault right? My fault…

I really don't know.

No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely…..

It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand….. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!

"…Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"

I asked my junior. Gya-suke says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body.

"…Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."

Even Gasper says that to me!

I felt down. –Then Ravel asks while panicking.

"U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."

Is it…Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phoenix mother and child…

Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders.

"Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."

Akeno-san cheers her up like that, and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa.

It looks like I'm the biggest villain here.

…..Uuu, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

 **Mandatory song: Fear Factory - Final Exit.  
**

 **3rd person's POV**

 **Instrumental Intro:**

 _"It's quite an experience, to hold the hand of someone as they move from living to dead."_

 _Derek Humphry_

"Final Exit...  
The practicalities  
of self-deliverance"

Issei was now walking down on a forest, as the rain started to fall from the sky.

 _ **Your Life no longer has any value**_

 _Why did everyone gang up on me like that?_

 _ **Let them tell you what your own life is worth**_

 _What have I done wrong? I am not sure what happened back there._

 _ **There is no compassion as life fades away**_

 **[That was very uncalled for in their part.]** Ddraig spoke to him.

 _ **This self deliverance the choice you have made**_

 _No Ddraig, I f*cked up this time. Which is why…. I am going to die for them._ He thought determinedly. _And please, don't tell me to stop._

 **[You know, I don't like this idea of you committing suicide, but I support your decision, even though they're not worth throwing your life away.]**

 _Thanks, Ddraig._

 _ **Contemplate your last breath  
As you see the face of death  
Contemplate your last breath  
Breath, slowly breath**_

Not long before a certain fallen angel from his past appeared in his mind, and said _**"Would you die for me?"**_

 _Yes, I will. Raynare!_

 _ **Goodbye**_

* * *

 **SCENE CHANGE: OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

 _ **The pain in your life I cannot perceive**_

"Um, Kiba-senpai." Said Gasper timidly, sometime after Issei had left the clubroom.

"Hmm, what is it Gasper?" Asked Yuuto.

"Do you, I mean, was it fair for all of us to gang up on Issei-senpai like that?" Asked Gasper.

"What do you mean, Gasper? We didn't gang up on him." Replied Yuuto.

 _ **Crimes of humanity I see and believe**_

"Well, I mean, he did seem to be really confused." Added Ravel timidly.

"Hmm, you have a point, Issei did seem to be genuinely confused, but why?" Added Xenovia.

"Do you… do you think we were a bit too hard on him?" Asked Irina.

"Well, Issei needs to understand how Rias feels, it is important to all of us as well. If Issei can't admit his feelings to Rias, then how is he… oh no." Said Akeno, suddenly coming to a realisation.

"What is it Akeno?" Asked Yuuto curiously.

"Issei couldn't admit his feelings to Rias! That was it!" Shouted Akeno in realization.

"What do you mean?" Asked Irina.

"The last person Issei admitted his feelings to…" Said Akeno, as a look of shock appeared on her face.

 _ **Contemplate your last breath  
As you see the face of death  
Contemplate your last breath  
Breath, slowly breath**_

"…Raynare." Said Koneko suddenly, as her eyes widened.

Yuuto's eyes widened at this.

"Of course, how could we forget?" Shouted Kiba.

"Um what do you mean? Who is Raynare?" Asked Irina curiously.

"Issei's first and only girlfriend, one who he confessed his love to, but, she was a fallen angel and she killed him, for the Boosted Gear." Said Akeno sadly.

"So do you think that because of that, he can't admit his feelings to anyone, not even Rias?" Asked Xenovia.

 _ **It bleeds my life I know**_

 _ **Draining my heart and, soul…**_

"Poor Issei-senpai, what have we done?" Whimpered Gasper.

"Quick, we have to go tell Rias and Asia before it's too late". Akeno said as they all obediently followed her.

* * *

 **SCENE CHANGE: With Issei….**

"I guess this is a perfect place, where no one will ever find me. I'll get started right away…"

 _ **Like the knife that cuts through me  
Stabbing uncertainty**_

Issei summons a magic circle on his chest area where his heart was located as he prepares to do his deed.

 _ **It bleeds my life I know  
Draining my heart my…**_

 _ **Soul...**_

Issei takes the first pawn piece out, remembering his childhood friend, Irina. _I guess heroes are meant to die at some point. I'm sorry for not being able to make up for years of lost friendship._ Her image faded away.

 _ **My soul…**_

Issei takes the second pawn put, as he remembered Xenovia. _I guess, I won't be giving you children anytime soon. I'm sorry, Xenovia._ Her image faded away.

 _ **My soul…**_

Issei takes the third pawn out, as he remembered his crossdressing kouhai Gasper. _Be a man, stand up for yourself, and cherish your friends, something I was unable to do. I have faith that you will._ He said mentally as the image of said boy, faded away.

 _ **My soul…**_

Issei takes the fourth pawn, as he remembered his cute kouhai Koneko. _I guess I won't be there for you to let off some steam everytime I did something bad. hehehe_ Her image fading away

 _ **My soul…**_

Issei takes the fifth pawn out, as he remembered his friend Kiba, one last time before fading away. _My true friend, we had our pasts and our goals, and we helped each other along the way._

 _ **My soul…**_

Issei takes the sixth pawn out, as he sees the image of Asia, one last time before fading away. _Asia, I am sorry, for not being able to protect you that time where you were taken by Diodora Astaroth._

 _ **My soul…**_

Issei takes the seventh pawn out, this time sees Akeno fading away from his mind. _Akeno, always remember who you are, and don't let your heritage be a burden. Keep moving forward and do your best._

 _ **My soul…**_

Issei takes the last piece, this time remembering Rias, the one who gave him a second chance at life, for one last time, before fading away. _Rias, my saviour, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I'm sorry, for not being good enough for you. I hope, when you find this pieces. You use them on people who deserve better than me._

 _ **Contemplate your last breath  
As you see the face of death  
Contemplate your last breath  
Breath, slowly breath**_

"I guess this is it. I was glad you were my partner in crime, Ddraig." Said Issei as he summoned his Boosted Gear Gift for one last time.

 **[Don't mention it partner, I will miss you too.]**

"I guess this is goodbye, my friend. I hope you find a better host than I ever was."

 **[I will, but it will be hard for me to do so. Goodbye, Issei Hyoudou. I will remember you for who you were and what you stood for]** Said the dragon, before the Boosted Gear turned into Twice Critical, before dispersing into red light particles.

 _Thanks for everything, Ddraig._ Issei thought as he was finally all alone. As his counsciousness was starting to slowly turn black.

 _ **Goodbye…**_

"Goodbye, mom and dad. I know you'll be better off without a perverted son like me, haha"

 _ **Goodbye…**_

"Goodbye Irina, Xenovia. I guess I won't be giving you guys, children. hehehe"

 _ **Goodbye…**_

"Goodbye Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Gasper, it was a pleasure to fight alongside you." Said Issei as he was sobbing.

 _ **Goodbye…**_

"Last but not least, Rias. I hold no ill feelings against you. And I am forever grateful for giving this underserving perverted nobody, a second chance in life. I thank you, goodbye, and I love you…" Said Issei before his body went limp, and his life, officially ended.

* * *

Rias and her peerage group and Irina have been looking for Issei for days. And it worried them to no end.

It was determined that once they find him, they will all apologize to him for what they did.

Right now, they are on a forest.

"Did you find anything yet?" Asked Rias.

"No, I'm still on it" Said Kiba, who was with Xenovia as they looked for him.

"Nothing, yet" Said Koneko, who was with Gasper.

"No luck." Said Akeno, who was with Irina.

"Let's keep looking, he has to be somewhere"

Fast forward, they kept looking, until Koneko noticed something on the ground.

A crimson colored pawn piece.

She was in shock as there was one piece was found in the ground.

"Buchou!" She called Rias.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?"

"I found something, I think everyone needs to come here."

"We're on our way." Rias ended the call as she went on to call on everyone.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

"It seems Koneko-chan found something." Rias said as everyone now gathered.

"I found this." Koneko pointed to the ground, where the crimson pawn piece was in.

Everyone paled in shock. Issei wouldn't have gone all the way here just to remove his pieces in an almost suicidal way.

"N..no!" Rias could only say, as she couldn't believe it. It was one of the eight pieces she inserted on Issei's chest. But it didn't end there.

"I found another one, this may tell us where he is." Said Kiba, who tried not to think too much about it as he hoped Issei was safe somewhere.

And indeed the pieces were a big clue as they gave everyone an idea where Issei might be.

As they followed each piece, they felt a hellish cold.

A few minutes later, they found a silhouette sitting on a tree.

Stress built up amongst everyone as they didn't want to assume the worst.

But it was what they feared.

It was Issei.

He was laying there, lifeless.

He been the one who removed the pieces one by one.

He had been dead for days.

"Oh, no…" Rias couldn't take it anymore, and started to tear up. So did everyone else.

They lost not only a pawn, but they lost a valuable comrade.

The guilt started to build up, as they were too late to do anything.

Even Rias tried to place the pieces back up, but there was no response.

"Buchou, I think you should see this" Kiba noticed there was a small piece of paper in Issei's hand.

It was most likely a final message.

Rias did not hesitate and took it, seeing that it contained a message.

 _To Rias and everyone else._

 _I am sorry for causing trouble. I f*cked up big time. Words cannot express how truly sorry I am. If you noticed the evil pieces laying down one by one, then that means you got to see me one last time. I want to apologize to everyone for being a burden. For not understanding the situation, and for not being good enough. The reason why I took them off, is because when you find them. I want you to use them for someone else who is way more deserving than me. A lowly perverted nobody. I know somewhere down the line, someone will be willing to do what I was unable to._

 _And that is to protect you and cherish you to the fullest._

 _I have faith that whoever you choose, will do a hell of a lot better job than I did._

 _I am truly sorry, and I guess I won't fulfill my goal to become a harem king, nor will I able to keep my promises with everyone else._

 _I am sorry, you all deserve better._

 _Thank you, and I love you all._

 _Issei Hyoudou_

"No, Issei. We're the one who are sorry, for not understanding what you were going through." Rias said to Issei's corpse as she was crying in agony.

As did everyone else. This time, they screwed up, and Issei was the one who paid the price. For their selfishness and their lack of understanding.

There was no turning back anymore.

Issei Hyoudou was dead.

And he was not coming back.


	2. Suicide Note

" _No guilt is forgotten so as long as the conscience still knows it."_

 _\- Stefan Zweig_

* * *

 **Mandatory Song: Third Realm - Suicide Note  
**

As soon as Rias and everyone else delivered the news. A funeral service was held the day after.

Said funeral took place in Kuoh Academy. It was a rainy day (literally, it was actually raining.)

In the funeral, many people have attended:

The Gremory household, the Phenex household, the Sitri household, the archangels Michael and Gabriel, the leaders of the Grigory Azazel, Shemhazai, Barakiel, who was standing beside his daughter Akeno, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer, Yasaka and Kunou, the Vali team, Sairaorg and his peerage, the Kendo club (even though they hated Issei for his perverted tendencies, but were shocked enough to attend.), his two fellow perverted friends Matsuda and Motohama, and Issei's parents.

 _ **My life's become a shade of gray...**_

 _ **You're the only one that can make it... okay...**_

Some people geve their words and little stories about Issei to lighten the mood a little bit, believing this is what Issei would have wanted.

 _ **I see a razor on the shelf...**_

 _ **Time to lock the door and use it on myself... **_

Some of them however, stared in silence, as their eyes were fixed on the crimson red coffin.

 _ **I can't believe my eyes, you are not here to save my life...**_

 _ **And I don't want to go, I love you, I love you, but I've lost control... **_

Even the now Perverted duo have spoken and have promised that they will work hard to live for Issei's dream. Which was both disgusting, but admirable at the same time. Disgusting because it was still a perverted dream, but admirable because it was something that meant a lot for their friend.

 _ **I can't believe you're gone, you were my life all along...**_

 _ **Now bury me below, I love you, I love you, but I have to go... **_

Some of the girls from Rias' peerage and even Rias herself, spoke about Issei in a way that despite him being a pervert, he was a gentleman before anything else, and that he would never lay a hand on a girl, whatever the situation might be.

 _ **I can't go on living this way, my entire world is now filled with... dismay...**_

 _ **And I don't think I should have to stay...**_

 _ **In a messed up world that fucking tortures... everyday... **_

Issei's parents have also spoken, but the mother took it the hardest as she would not stop crying in agony, as her little Issei had departed this planet forever.

 _ **I can't believe my eyes, you are not here to save my life...**_

 _ **And I don't want to go, I love you, I love you, but I've lost control...**_

 _ **I can't believe you're gone, you were my life all along...**_

 _ **Now bury me below, I love you, I love you, but I have to go...**_

It was now the turn of Rias and the girls as they all stood up together.

One by one, they all spoke about how they all met Issei.

Each of them told their memories about him while hiding their supernatural experiences as they knew there were humans in attendance.

 _ **I'll set myself free, into this dark abyss I'll go...**_

 _ **I'll set myself free, so I won't feel the pain anymore... **_

Everyone's hearts broke when they heard that Issei himself, had saved them from being raped and sold by corrupted men (It was a lie, but it was the closest thing to the actual truth.) It seemed that underneath that perverted boy, there was a tender, brave, and golden heart.

 _ **I'll set myself free, into this dark abyss I'll go...**_

 _ **I'll set myself free, so I won't feel the pain anymore...**_

Now, everyone was headed towards the cemetery of Kuoh, where Issei's burial will take place.

 _ **I'll set myself free, into this dark abyss I'll go...**_

 _ **I'll set myself free, so I won't feel the pain anymore... **_

Eventually, they all watched the coffin for one last time, as it slowly descended six feet under.

 _ **I can't believe my eyes, you are not here to save my life...**_

 _ **And I don't want to go, I love you, I love you, but I've lost control... **_

The bell tolls were heard as they all stared in silence as Issei's remains were covered in dirt.

 _ **I can't believe you're gone, you were my life all along...**_

 _ **Now bury me below, I love you, I love you, but I have to go...**_

It was the hardest thing that they all witnessed, but they knew they should be strong for Issei, just as he was strong when the odds were against him.

 _ **I can't believe my eyes, you are not here to save my life...**_

 _ **And I don't want to go, I love you, I love you, but I've lost control... **_

Later that night, they all returned home to the Hyoudou residence. But they knew that there is a certain room they are not going to enter, as Issei, would not be there anymore.

 _ **I can't believe you're gone, you were my life all along...**_

 _ **Now bury me below, I love you, I love you, but I have to go...**_

Eventually, they all have to live with the biggest weight of guilt for the rest of their lives, as the one they loved the most, was gone. FOREVER.

 _ **I'll set myself free, into this dark abyss I'll go...**_

 _ **I'll set myself free, so I won't feel the pain anymore.**_


	3. Black Gives Way To Blue

_Grief is not a disorder, a disease or a sign of weakness. It is an emotional, physical and spiritual necessity, the price you pay for love. The only cure for grief is to grieve._

– _Earl Grollman_

* * *

 **Mandatory song: Alice in Chains - Black Gives Way To Blue  
**

 **Epilogue - Rias POV**

If I could take back what I did to him, this wouldn't have happened.

 _ **I don't want to feel no more**_

After all, it was my fault to begin with.

 _ **It's easier to keep fallin**_

If only I helped him out in his mental state while I had the chance.

 _ **Imitations appeal**_

It was all because of my petty whims that killed him.

 _ **Emptiness all tomorrows haunted by your ghost**_

I killed my beloved pawn, my lover, my everything. The only man who could have risked his life for my sake and would do it with a smile on his face. All for what….

All because I am nothing more than a stupid spoiled princess.

 _ **Lay down, black gives way to blue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lay down, I'll remember you**_ _ **  
**_

All because of my insecurities. All because I was selfish. Then again, it is in the nature of a devil to be selfish. But I never realized it came with a price.

And that was his life. The same life I gave him, and he ended it. All because I was an insecure bitch.

 _ **Fading out by design**_

My true love, taken away by my own selfish tendencies.

I didn't realize she was still haunting you down.

 _ **Consciously avoiding changes**_

If only I prevented you from seeing Raynare in the first place, this wouldn't happen. But then again, I wouldn't have reincarnated you as a devil at that instant. But even then, you'd probably let me turn you into a devil out of your own free will if I asked you, knowing you'd probably say yes.

I took away your humanity, all because I wanted a strong piece. Yet I realized that you were more than just that. And that was when I fell in love with you.

 _ **Curtains drawn now it's done**_

You showed me that you would never back down from a fight if it meant protecting me and everyone else you cared about.

Hell, you proved me wrong with my early expectations, and you showed me that there was more to Issei than you let out to be.

 _ **Silencing all tomorrows forcing a goodbye.**_

But what's done it's done, and I can't turn back now.

All I can do, is live with regret, of not being there emotionally for you.

 _ **Lay down, black gives way to blue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lay down, I'll remember you**_

I miss you a lot Issei.

I need you, I love you.

There is not one day that I can't stop thinking about you.

I'm sorry Issei.

Rest in Peace.

Thank you for those wonderful memories.

* * *

 **Here lies Issei Hyoudou.**

 **A valued son, friend, lover, and comrade.**

 **A pervert with golden heart.**

 **The Sekiryuutei that survived Juggernaut Drive.**

 **The oppai dragon.**

 **The pawn who died protecting those who he cared about.**

 **He will forever be missed.**

 **REST IN PEACE**

 **2000-2016**


	4. Post-story moral, words, and aftermath

**Moral of the story:**

Don't take anything for granted because you might as well lose it and it will never get back to you.

Take this for example:

This quote is from SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan's _"A Man's Heart"_ fanfiction chapter 4

"A maiden's heart may be complicated, but a man's heart is fragile, no matter what the media might say these days."

In my opinion, it tells us that we should not automatically assume that just because a man may look normal on the outside, he is still holding his emotions back due to fear of getting himself into big trouble, just like Issei.

Yes, a devil is selfish and prideful, but even then, selfishness and pride come with a price, and this is where this story comes into play.

This is to merely answer a simple question:

"What if Issei never got healed, and it lead to kill himself?"

And so, here's our answer. This story, or any story that depicts the same road I took for this story, told in perspective by said author.

* * *

 **Author's words for the readers**

Now, if you found yourself as a witness of a similar situation, and you see something wrong with this person (be it siblings, cousins, boyfriend/girlfriend, best friends, or any of your acquaintances or close people to you.), don't spout your poor judgement upon him/her. See the root of the problem, talk to him/her, and seek professional help if needed.

And while you're at it, call people out who judge him/her without knowing the situation and tell them that that any words of judgement without actually thinking, will only worsen the situation. They should see the problem from the root and say this is what is going on, and if possible, look for help. Get him/her to explain his problem, and let him/her know that everything will be fine.

Believe me when I tell you, communication is always better when you want to help somebody out in times of need (be it mentally or emotionally.)

This was the whole point of the story, to see how pride and insecurity leads to a tragic event, as seen in how Rias and company's attitude towards Issei lead to a tragic death.

* * *

 **Post-story Aftermath.**

These scenarios serve as possible aftermaths, meaning, this is what might have happened right after Issei's burial:

\- They can't move on because of a huge guilt has been placed on them, and must live with it until their final days.

\- They have not allowed themselves to fall in love with anyone else, knowing that no one can replicate Issei, who is one of a kind for them.

\- This one is in Irina's case, she might have fallen after her guilt of not only being a bad friend, but to also blame him while being clueless in the situation. Eventually, accepting that this is the price she (in her own words) must pay for being a terrible friend.

\- This on in particular, would affect Rias' mental and emotional stability, as a curse would appear before her, taking the form of Issei, just like Raynare's curse on Issei in the DxD universe. Haunting her every night by reminding her of the tragic event.

\- Issei's conscience now lying within the Boosted Gear, just like the previous wielders. He may show up when the new Sekiryuutei awakens his/her sacred gear, if that happens of course.

\- It is currently unknown about what will happen with the Khaos Brigade, now that Issei is gone, given the fact that Issei has been an important element to stop them from succeeding, I'll leave that as an open question for everybody to take a guess. There's no right or wrong.

* * *

 **Well, that is all.**

 **Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you keep this in mind if something like this happens in real life.**

 **Don't assume things right away, speak up.**

 **Don't take anything at face value. Otherwise, it could lead to severe consequences.**

 **Until then, take it easy guys…**

 **SAYONARA, MIS AMIGOS!**


End file.
